


Of Judgement and Substance

by Yume_Sekaii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, Gregory Horror Show - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This tag basically lol, Why Did I Write This?, but yeah, some silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: Is he really there?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 500 Word Drabble to get my out of my fanfic writing block. Gosh hopefully you guys like it, I'm so used to writing NessCas that I have no idea if this is even okey. Gregory Horror Show was literally the only thing I could think of for a plot because I'm uncreative as hell.

  
"Do you know who I am... They call me Judgement Boy..."

A whisper hummed to no one, with no intent than to repeat a phrase stuck aimlessly in memory. It's a sweet serenade that he had taken a liking to, to a show that pushes all the right buttons.

"Oh my, I wonder what choice I'll make this time...?"

Astral has the tips of his fingers grazing along his lower lips, eyes sparkling at the screen.

At the nightly hours reruns of ESPer Robin play itself over and over, disarray in it's story order, at least that's what the usual channel would have. This time though, Yuma decides to change the channel before heading to bed.

'I don't want you waking me up because of ESPer Robin!' Yuma whines before switching stations.

It's a more mature channel, a channel that might not be Yuma's kind but it's compelling nonetheless. So far, it has played reruns of an odd show that Astral himself feels obsessed with, the 'Gregory Horror Show'.

"Judgement Boy was wrong," Astral mumbles to himself. "I would have told the truth..."

Another episode plays. Astral is laser focused as usual.

A room that seems consistent of mirrors.

"Surprised that you can't see yourself?"

Astral is silent, should he be?

The camera moves around in different directions, before what seems to be a walking shelf, bursts out.

"I'm sure you already know this but... let me remind you."

_Know what?_

Astral wraps his arms around himself.

"A mirror reflects substance. You should be able to figure it out now."

_What is there to figure out? ... Unless..._

"It means that you are really nothing. Look!"

His head lowers itself from it's eager waiting. He looks to the right, a mirror lays itself against a support beam. Nothing but a faint television light.

"Your body is here isn't it? And yet you have no substance. See? See?"

Astral rises. The voice of the television is white noise now as he moves toward the mirror.

_Do I really have no substance?_

Astral's hands skim over the intricate curves of the mirror's frame. He cannot feel them. There is nothing but the faint light and the bobbing leg that barely enters the shot.

"Why is that...?" Astral tries to feel the mirror, only to pass through. "Is there a reason for this?"

Scattered memories... a lack of understanding... a body that cannot be seen. Is there a reason?

"There has to be..." He says to himself.

He floats back to Yuma's side, the sleeping child sprawled like rising dough in a can, and brushes his fingers over Yuma's cheeks.

"Astral..." he mumbles, tactless as ever.

Astral smiles.

"None of that matters now..." he says. "As long as you think of me as a being with substance... As one who you could love... None of that will matter."

Astral's lip are on Yuma's now, his warmth like the radiant dawn.

Yuma's smiling now.

"No more for tonight," Astral says.

And then he retreats.


End file.
